The present invention relates to fluid dispensers. In particular, the invention relates to small, hand-held, finger-operated dispensers involving pump assemblages. However, if desired, the actuator button of the present invention could be placed on a finger-operated pressurized aerosol container.
It is known that the product dispensed from the spray orifice of commonly used finger-operated fluid dispensers frequently accumulates around the orifice causing clogging of the actuator button. Such clogging sometimes prevents fluids from being dispensed through the orifice.